Sonic Rush Unleashed
by mpuppy4
Summary: Need I say more?
1. Racing!

((_**HEYO!**_ This is part of a little experiment I'm doing. I want to write a Sonic story, so I'm just going to post introductions for both of my ideas and see which one is more popular. You can vote in the poll on my page for which one I should continue with first.))

* * *

**Introduction**

~Apotos~

Ah yes, Apotos. A peaceful, seaside village where you can go to be calm and... hold on... that's a blue and purple streak...

Sonic and Blaze sped by, dashing through Apotos' streets and practically knocking citizens off their feet. What could they be up to?

~Windmill Isle~

Sonic dashed up a building, glancing back every few seconds. Reaching the top, he boosted around in circles and caught a zip line down. He boosted through to avoid getting caught, completely forgetting that Blaze can boost, too.

He spin dashed around a corner (Blaze can drift, too) then he Homing Attacked a spring (Blaze can Homing Attack, too) and just royally failed to shake Blaze off his tail.

"Dang it!"

He collected some rings and continued Boosting, his only advantage was if he could collect all the rings before Blaze; and it seemed to be working, since Blaze stopped boosting.

"Yes!"

Showing off, he boosted in circles up a large building and stopped at the top, doing the "loser" thing with his fingers on his forehead.

"You're too slow!"

Blaze watched Sonic dash back down and away, then sighed. "His he truly anti-me?" she asked herself, exasperated, the raced in the direction he had gone in.

The sun was going down by now, and Blaze wanted to stop this nonsense, but Sonic was intent on finishing this race.

Sonic was laughing so hard, Blaze is anti-him and can't even keep up with him.

"Way past easy!" he cried.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking powerfully.

"Uh-oh..."

He stopped short when the ground started breaking apart.

"Where have I seen this before?"

Soon, a dark aura shot up out of the ground, and Sonic became engulfed in it. He felt a familiar sensation...

"No way! This is..."

No time for that! Blaze, having barely any time to react, fell off the world.

"Blaze!"

Sonic, realizing that he was... _unleashing_ (excuse the pun) stretched his arm down and grabbed her.

"Dark Gaia, it's always Dark Gaia!"

Pulling Blaze, who was unconscious now, back up, and feeling slightly annoyed, began to walk back over to the town. Until...

"Hey Sonic! Guess what?! Dark Gaia and I are back!"

"Chip?!" Sonic spun around, and, sure enough, the little light god was right there.

"Hi Sonic!" Chip said, waving.

Sonic's jaw dropped. "What? Whatwhatwhat_**WHAT?!**__"_

"It turns out," Chip said. "When Eggman released Dark Gaia and I a few years ago, it wasn't that long before we were supposed to be released!"

Sonic was confused.

"Hey Sonic? Who are you carrying?"

* * *

((So that's Sonic Rush Unleashed! Remember, you can vote on my page, the second story will be up soon.))


	2. A Newcomer in Apotos

((THIS. TOOK. FOREVER! Oh my... I'm just glad I finished it. My friend Tiggy (Tigerstar of Dashclan) already read it, and he thinks it's pretty good! So... yeah! Enjoy!))

* * *

**Chapter One**

~Apotos: Day~

Sonic, Blaze, and Chip were strolling down the streets of Apotos, and Chip wouldn't leave Blaze alone.

"Where are you from, Blaze?" Chip asked.

"The Sol Dimension." Blaze replied.

"Do you have a Super Form?"

"Yes, Burning Blaze." Blaze responded, annoyed.

"Why is your name 'Blaze?'"

"Because I have pyrokinetic powers." Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Chip exclaimed. "Uh, what's 'pyrokinetic?'"

Blaze's ears flattened as she turned to Sonic. "Does this thing have a mute button?" she hissed. Sonic shook his head.

"Hey Blaze!" Chip called.

"What?!"

"Do you like ice cream?" the little god asked.

"NO." Blaze growled, stomping away.

Sonic scratched his head. "Jeez, what's her problem?" he inquired. "She's acting even more cranky than usual."

"Actually, I was testing her," Chip said, handing the Hedgehog a Sundae Supreme. "I sensed a lot of Dark Gaia in her, like you."

Sonic gagged. "You mean she'll transform at night like me?!" he exclaimed.

Chip shrugged. "Maybe."

Sonic sighed, taking a lick at his ice cream. "Great," he said. "another reason for her to want to destroy me."

"Hey, I'm not saying it's guaranteed!" Chip cried. He then cleared his throat and turned away. "I'm just saying it's a very strong possibility."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "So if that was all just an act, you actually know what 'pyrokinetic' means?"

"Of course I do!" Chip exclaimed, sounding offended.

The blue blur raised an eyebrow. "Then what does it mean?"

"Well, it means... uh..."

Sonic laughed. "That's what I thought."

They walked together, enjoying the company of each other after so long. Sonic told him about Planet Wisp, meeting his younger self and racing with other SEGA characters in transforming cars.

"Why were you in a car?"

"Because SEGA logic. That's like asking why Blaze was from the future in '06."

"What's '06?'"

"...I have no idea."

Chip, of course, had nothing to tell Sonic about.

Sonic glanced at the town's little seaside shop, and something caught his eye. "Wow, that's a pretty awesome looking guitar!" he exclaimed, zooming over. Chip looked confused and Blaze looked annoyed. "How many rings do you want for it?"

"For you, Sonic," the shopkeeper said, taking it off the hook and handing it to the hedgehog. "it's free!"

"Cool!" Sonic said, strumming a few notes.

"Wow, that's really nice of you, Mr. Shopkeeper guy!" Chip said.

Blaze rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's very nice," she said. "Now am I the only one who's concerned that the planet is in pieces?"

"Oh relax, Blaze." Sonic said, strumming the tune of "Right there, Ride on." "We've done this before! All we have to do is get the Chaos Emeralds to the Seven temples across the world, and the planet will fix itself back into position."

"Hey, doesn't your friend Tails use a Chaos Emerald to power his biplane?" Chip asked.

"Yeah!" Sonic replied. "He set up shop here in Apotos not that far from here. We could walk there."

Chip blinked. "But don't you like to run, Sonic?" Chip asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Blaze and I spent the entirety of yesterday racing, so I figured I might as well give her a break."

Blaze flattened her ears and gritted her teeth. "Hedgehog..." she growled.

Sonic started strumming a song that Blaze didn't recognize. "You're to uptight, Blaze," he said cheerfully. "Relax! Maybe this will cheer you up!" That built up to something Blaze didn't like very much.

"Rolling around at the speed of sound~

Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow~!

Can't stick around, have to keep moving on~

Guess what lies ahead? Only one way to find out!

Must keep on moving ahead~

No time for guessing, follow my plan instead!

Trusting in what you can't see~

Take my lead, I'll set you free~

Follow me! Set me free! Trust me and we will escape from the city~!

I'll make it through~

Follow me!"

Sonic leaped up onto a bench and continued his song. Blaze didn't even want to be seen with him at this point.

"Danger is lurking around every turn~

Trust your feelings, got to live and learn!

I know with some luck that I'll make it through~

Got no other options, only one thing to do!

I don't care what lies ahead~

No time for guessing, follow my plan instead!

Find that next stage no matter what it may be!"

With the next line, he got extremely close to Blaze's face, causing her to blush furiously.

"Take my lead I'll set you free~

Follow me! Set me free! Trust me and we will escape from the city~!

I'll make it through, prove it to you~!

Follow me!"

Chip began clapping. "Wow, that was amazing, Sonic!"

Sonic took a bow. "Thank you, I try."

Blaze was still blushing. "How was that supposed to cheer me up?!" she exclaimed. "And why the heck did you get that close to my face?!"

"I don't know." Sonic replied. "I just wanted to sing 'Escape from the City.'"

That earned him a smack across the face.

Chip looked up at the house that they were standing in front of. "So are you sure this is Tails' house?" he asked.

"No," Blaze said, sarcastically. "I'm sure the house that is shaped like Tails' head is not, in fact, Tails' house."

"Oh, then maybe we should keep looking."

Blaze turned back to Sonic. "Seriously, does this thing have a mute button?"

Sonic, ignoring both of them, knocked on Tails' door.

"Come in!" they heard.

The inside was filled with all sorts of gadgets and gizmos, all of which Chip wanted to touch. However, he also didn't want to get smacked.

"Tails?" Sonic called.

Tails crawled out from under the tornado, his pelt completely drenched in motor oil. "Hi Sonic! Hi Blaze!"

"What happened to you?" Blaze asked.

"Oh," Tails replied. "I was working on a better combat system for the Tornado. "I guess there was an oil leakage."

"You think?" Sonic said.

Chip stuck a candy bar in Tails' face. "Want some chocolate?"

"Chip?!" Tails exclaimed, falling backwards.

"Oops," Chip said. "I forgot. You thought I was dead."

"Do gods die?" Sonic wondered aloud.

Blaze blinked.

"Well," Tails said. "I was wondering what the earthquake earlier was. Sonic, can you come over here with me? I need to talk to you..." He glanced over at Chip and Blaze. _"privately."_

_"_Sure, little buddy." Sonic said, following the fox.

~Tails' House, Apotos: Day~

Tails wiped his face down with a washcloth. "Sonic, that can't be right," Tails said. "Eggman wouldn't try the same plot twice, would he?"

"No," Sonic replied. "and he didn't. Chip and Dark Gaia were released naturally this time, Eggman had nothing to do with it."

"Really?" Tails asked, surprised. "Does Blaze know about any of this?"

Sonic shook his head. "I just told her that Chip is an old friend."

"Oh, _that's _why she raised an eyebrow when you mentioned that Chip is a God!"

"Right. But anyway, we came because you have a Chaos Emerald. We figured that we could get it into the Temple here in Apotos, then find all the other emeralds and blah blah blah..."

Tails nodded. "Okay! We can go tonight!"

"Oh yeah," Sonic said. "Speaking of night..."

Tails frowned. "Oh boy..."

~Windmille Isle: Day~

"...so I took him down as Super Sonic, and Chip flung me back up to the surface." Sonic finished explaining to Blaze.

"Interesting," Blaze said. "And now this is all happening again?"

"Yep," Sonic said. "The planet will fix itself if we get the Chaos Emeralds into the temples, though."

"You're saying nothing like this has ever happened in the Sol Dimension?" Tails asked.

Blaze shook her head. "Not as far as I know."

Sonic scratched his. "Speaking of your dimension, where are the Sol Emeralds?"

"I left them with Marine," Blaze explained. "She said she knew a good place to keep them."

"...and you trusted her?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blaze sighed. "Oh, shut up."

Chip flew over to Sonic. "Uh, Sonic?" he whispered. "I think the sun's going down!"

"Crud." Sonic whipped around to Blaze. "Alright, race you to the temple!" he cried, snatching Tails' Chaos Emerald out of his hands and dashing away.

Blaze took off after him, muttering under her breath.

~Apotos Gaia Temple: Day~

Sonic approached the pedestal in the middle of the room and placed the Chaos Emerald on it.

Blaze looked around at the writing on the walls of the temple as Apotos moved back into place. "So this is a Gaia Temple..." she uttered.

"Yeah, isn't it neat?" Sonic zoomed to her side.

"If you start singing again, blue hedgehog..."

"Oh please, I'm not gonna sing again!" Sonic said. "...yet."

Blaze sighed.

Abruptly, as the moonlight gleamed into the temple, Blaze crouched down to the floor, apparently in pain. "What... What is this horrid feeling inside of me?!"

"Does it feel like a burning pain working its way up your spine and eating away at your soul?"

"Oh, that's just the transformation."

"What transformation?!"

Sonic scratched his head and smiles guiltily as the purple light of Dark Gaia engulfed them.

As it faded, Sonic glanced at his claws and ruffled fur. "All right, this will be helpful as long as we have to fight Dark Gaia again, won't it Blaze?" Not hearing a response, he glimpsed over at his friend. "Blaze?"

Blaze leaped forward and grasped Sonic by his chest fur. "Is this normal?!" she exclaimed, her hold tightening.

"Woah! Settle, kitty," Sonic said, prying her off. "Your claws are digging into my flesh." Patting the bleeding spot where Blaze had been gripping him, he replied, "Don't worry about it! The new way we look, the claws, the fangs, it's just a side effect of being exposed to a lot of Dark Gaia. Did I forget to mention that earlier?"

Blaze facepalmed. "The next time you invite me to race with you," she growled. "I'm staying in the Sol Dimension."

Sonic sniggered. "Whatever you say, Princess. Now get your rear in gear, Chip and Tails are waiting for us."

~Windmill Isle: Night~

"The sky with stars so bright~

The colors feel so right~

I've never felt like this, I'll keep on running~!

The sky with stars so bright~

The colors feel so right~!

Just take my hand, we're gonna reach for the stars, tonight~!"

Blaze covered her ears. "Your singing is even worse at night." she grumbled.

"Sonic! Blaze!" they heard Tails call. He and Chip bolted up to them. "Oh. My."

"I knew I sensed Dark Gaia in her!" Chip exclaimed. "I knew it!"

Tails examined Blaze. "Well that's a... uh... _different_ look on you, Blaze."

"Shut up." Blaze growled.

"Will chocolate make you feel better?" Chip asked, sticking a candy bar in her face.

"No." Blaze replied, pushing him away.

Sonic started laughing, but stopped abruptly. "Do you guys hear that?"

Tails and Chip looked around. "I don't hear anything." Chip replied.

"Me either." Tails added.

Blaze's ears perked. "I can hear something." she said, and all gazes turned to her.

"Well, remember that sound," Sonic said. "because those are 'Nightmares,' and we're going to be seeing a lot of them."

Like Sonic had said, a bunch of Nightmares (and a few Little Rexes) were coming up fast, and they were being led by a Titan.

"What are those?!" Blaze cried.

"Dark Gaia monsters," Sonic replied. "and we're gonna have to fight 'em."

Tails and Chip exchanged glances, then began backing away slowly. "Um, we'll just stay back here..." Tails said.

"Suit yourself," Sonic said with a shrug. "Now let's go!" He charged ahead and began clawing at monsters, destroying them swiftly.

Blaze was mostly just confused, following the Werehog from behind and not doing any help. "See that thing?" Sonic asked, pointing up at the Titan.

"Yeah..." Blaze replied.

"That's called a 'Titan,' and it attacks by jumping. You have to time it right so that you jump _exactly_ when he hits the ground, so then you won't take any damage!"

"What?"

"He's attacking! Quick, jump when he lands!"

"What?"

Sonic jumped, avoiding the Titan's blow, but Blaze got knocked backwards into a garbage can. Chip flew over to her. "Are you okay? Do you need chocolate?"

Blaze, in fury, caught on fire.

"AAAAAAH! Blaze is the devil!" Chip cried, dashing over to Sonic. "Sonic! Sonic! Blaze is the devil!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Chip, Blaze isn't the devil. Mephiles is the devil!" Sonic blinked. "Although I'm not exactly sure who he is..."

Blaze leaped forward, engulfed in flames, and completely demolished the Titan.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Okay, maybe Blaze _is_ the devil."

"...I think I just learned what pyrokinetic means." Chip whimpered.

"Wow, Blaze," Tails exclaimed, joining the others. "That was awesome!"

Blaze was breathing heavily, seemingly oblivious to what she had just done. Blinking, she asked, "What just happened?"

"You totally smashed that Dark Gaia thing!" Chip cried. "It was so cool! And there was fire!"

Blaze scratched her head. "That was weird."

Sonic pulled out his guitar. "This victory deserves a song! Come on, everybody! Take off at the speed of sound~!"

"No!" the others cried, covering their ears.

As Sonic sang, they were completely oblivious to the fact that somebody up there was spying on them from a tree. "Aye, mate... something here ain't right..."

* * *

((HAHAHA! I bet you didn't see the guitar coming, did you?!))


End file.
